flux_theoremfandomcom-20200213-history
New Union Hierarchy and Structure
Union Civil Military (UCM) Tasks: The UCM is the primary militant arm of the New Union. Composed of five Divisions, SWORD, VICE, GRID, SHADOW, and JUDGE, each member of the UCM is extensively combat trained. SWORD and SHADOW units are the most combat oriented, while VICE, GRID, and JUDGE frequently engage in various research projects and other side-duties in tangent with the UCS, UCA, and high command. UCM members may be deployed on the front lines, assigned to guard outposts and other military facilities, or stationed in New Union residential territory to serve as peacekeepers and oversee the civilian activities of the UCS. Ranks: Enlisted: Recruit-''' A rank usually only given to those who enlist in the heart of established NU territory far away from the front lines. They will receive a more formal and academic training before being promoted to the rank of 05. At the rank of recruit, they only have access to the standard SWORD uniform. '05- '''The first rank for the majority of new recruits. Often recruits will enlist into the New Union through it's various outposts, and when they choose to join the UCM, they will be quickly put through basic firearms training, squad-tactics, and the overall facets that compose being a New Union soldier. Traditionally units of this rank are only issued a sidearm. However, 05's closer to the front-lines will often be given hastened sub-machine gun or even assault rifle clearance in order to better maintain their duties. 05's hold no authority and may only follow orders. '''04- '''All 04's will receive SMG training and clearance at this rank. They may choose to carry non-lethal grenades. Those at the front lines are generally advised to carry assault rifles. At the rank of 04, a unit may choose to apprentice under a member of GRID or VICE ranked 02 or higher. While they will remain in SWORD and are expected to maintain the duties of SWORD division, apprenticeship allows them easier transfer to GRID or VICE divisions, the option to officially change divisions being earned at rank 03. Units who apprentice under another unit will learn the general details and hands-on responsibilities of their prospective division. If the 'mentor' unit is satisfied with their performance after a given period of time, they may recommend the units placement in the new division. This is also currently the lowest rank at which an individual's prior experience is factored into future division assignments, with 04 ranked units occasionally being directly assigned to other divisions depending on their level of experience. 04's hold no authority and may only follow orders. '''03-' At the rank of 03, a unit may request to change their division from SWORD. At this rank units will be given advanced firearms training, allowing clearance for Assault Rifles, Battle Rifles, Shotguns, and Light Machine Guns, and lethal grenades. 03's will also be given advanced squad-based tactical training, and introductory leadership training. Members of GRID and VICE will begin their respective training in mechanics and field treatment. At the rank of 03, certain units may be contacted by members of the SHADOW division and requested to partake in SHADOW training. 03's are held to a much higher standard of performance and mistakes are now far less tolerated. 03's hold very little authority, but they are occasionally tasked as squad leaders for lower ranking units or Vanguard soldiers. However, this is usually done under the oversight of higher ranking units or officers. '''02- '''Units at the rank of 02 will be well experienced in firearms and squad-based tactics. They will be expected to assume a minor leadership role, as well as expected to act more independently and make rational decisions on the field. Units at this rank are permitted to train 05's, as well as take on an apprentice. 02's may issue orders to 05's. '''01- '''Units at the rank of 01 are expected to be extremely well disciplined and competent role models for the lower ranks, having endured lengthy service with the New Union and displaying it's core ideals in their decisions daily. They will be watched closely by High-Command for prospective officer positions. 01's may assemble squads and commence patrols. 01's may issue orders to the rank of 04 and below. '''EpU- '''Elite Protection Units are given advanced HUD and armor systems in order to ensure their protection and assist their duties in the field. They will work closely with their DvO and carry out several responsibilities related to the regulation of enlisted units. EpU's may issue orders to the rank of 02 and below. This is also the lowest UCM rank to which the position of Outpost Commander may be issued. EpUs with that position are given the authority to command all other UCM units and Vanguard forces assigned to that outpost, not including any command-level officers from either force. '''Division Command Officers: DvO- '''Division Officers have full authority over all ranks beneath them. They remain in close contact with their DvL and carry out all the duties of a DvL in the places a DvL cannot physically be. 1 DvO from each division (excluding JUDGE) is assigned to each major outpost and tasked with regulating its division-specific duties in the area. They may recruit a team of UCA members to carry out their divisions logistical duties. DvOs may approve or deny division change requests. They are trained in the use of the PAC Rifle and are equipped with higher grade armor than EpU's. '''High Command: DvL-''' Divisional leaders are responsible for the upkeep of their respective division. They approve and deny major research projects, promote units within their division, and manage it's leadership.They appoint their DvO's carefully and work with the top members of the UCA to manage the logistical needs of their division. They work closely with the Commander and communicate with him often in order to carry out his vision for the New Union. Divisionals are equipped with some of the highest grade and most flexible armor available. Divisionals may command all units below them, including JUDGE Enforcers. 'CmD- '''The undisputed leader of the New Union. He is rarely seen outside of the vicinity of New Union headquarters or other major New Union-controlled facilities. He utilizes high command, his Internal Watch units, and the UCS to carry out the more basic administrative tasks of command in order to free up his time for strategic planning, ordering of research and development projects, and various matters that he feels require his personal attention. Having a significant degree of experience and skill in his job, he is the best strategic leader in the entirety of the New Union. His tactical-level leadership skills are surpassed only by the Shadow Division Leader. He has a high level of intelligence, and many of his plans have a significant quantity of contingency plans, in an effort to prepare for anything that might go wrong. He has also proven himself to be somewhat adept at diplomacy, convincing the Coalition to join the New Union as the Vanguard and potentially averting a conflict in doing so. Overwatch New Union Overwatch is primarily comprised of standard ECHO units, and refurbished elites now referred to as STORM units. While initially there was little changed about Overwatch units once they were brought into the New Union, many have now received new, upgraded armor and weapons. Additionally, through the work of a longstanding GRID project, New Union Overwatch have been slowly but steadily receiving increased capacity for autonomous operation and outside the box problem solving that older Overwatch protocols sometimes had difficulties with, all while maintaining integrity of command and control systems with very few exceptions. These differences have been most notable among the STORM units. Initially the most borderline-robotic Overwatch in the New Union's command, they have since become the most tactically creative Overwatch and the easiest to communicate with. 'Judge/Internal Watch Ranks Enforcer: While in principle the Judge Division could contain non-Internal Watch units at the rank of 03, in practice the Internal Watch Enforcer is the lowest ranking unit in the division. These units were brought in at the ranks of 01 or EpU prior to Operation Dethrone, and were considered by 08292 to be very effective, very loyal units who were capable of doing what he needed. For ranking purposes, Internal Watch units are generally regarded as being EpU-level equivalent, but most Internal Watch units wield more authority than is given to EpUs. Senior Enforcer: Senior Enforcers are Internal Watch units that have proven their skill and competence by successfully completing investigations against treasonous units, leading a successful counter-insurgency operation, restoring order to an unruly civil housing block, or a combination of several of those acts. It is at this stage that Internal Watch units may engage in inquisition procedures, generally carried out against high-ranking rebel leaders and those who have committed high treason. Honor Guard: Honor Guard units are the elite of the elite. Internal Watch units at this stage have consistently proven effective throughout their careers. Within the New Union, these units have the honor of acting as the Commander's personal guard. As such, they are only very rarely dispatched to other positions, and then typically only under direct orders from either the Commander himself or the Judge Division Leader. Union Civil Service (UCS) Tasks: UCS are the civilian branch of the New Union, and are similar in many ways to the Civil Workers' Union. They occupy residential and industrial territories of the New Union. While they have no military duties, they still contribute to the New Union war effort through other means. They assemble equipment, vehicles, medicines, armor, clothing, and grow food. More recently, some UCS members have been permitted to open small storefronts and restaurants in larger settlements and New Union facilities. Occasionally a team of UCS members will be transported closer to the front lines to serve as construction crews or fill other non-combat roles when needed. They receive no combat training and instead are trained to fill various pre-war occupations. All civilians aligned with the New Union but not operating in some other capacity are largely regarded as being part of the UCS. Ranks: N/A Union Civil Administration (UCA) Tasks: Members of the UCA are more administratively oriented in their duties and regulate the various New Union supply lines, communications, and other non-combat military tasks. Some serve as scribes and document recovered data of both pre-war and Universal Union origins. They typically wear Black, Navy Blue, or Gray uniforms. UCA members are be stationed inside New Union bases and outposts, but will rarely venture outside any secure area. In cases where they need to operate in a non-secure area, they will wear body armor or even UCM armor. The majority of UCA members attend academies established in well fortified New Union territories. Here they receive minor combat training and endure several different classes and accompanying tests, much like a pre-war officers school. Most of these are carried out in either City 33 or WES_HQ. Compared to traditional old world institutions, the New Union academy functions in a much more rudimentary fashion. With the focus on the war effort and military the UCA training procedures are generally done hastily and focus on hands on training. After this it is up to the individual's initiative to improve upon themselves during the little free time they have. Once they complete their training, they are deployed where they are needed. Some members of the UCM who show promise but seem less inclined in combat or leadership may be transferred by their UCM CO's to enlist in the UCA, however this is rare. Ranks: Logistics Officers JLO- 'Junior Logistics Officer. Recent UCA graduates. They are assigned low priority logistical work and given few permissions and clearances. They mostly track shipping manifests and complete desk work or file away reports. They have no authority, but may be ordered by members of the UCM rank EpU or above. '''LO- '''Standard logistics officers. They are experienced enough to be trusted with managing more sensitive data and are often stationed in high-priority outposts. They keep track of and sort various figures and data, and file away profiles of all new admissions into the New Union, UCM or otherwise. At this rank, some logistics officers are given arms and can assist in supply line security. They have no authority and may be ordered by members of the UCM rank EpU or above. '''SLO- '''Senior Logistics Officers. Usually one or two will be present at each standard outpost. They oversee all logistical operations and organize all branches of the UCA in their local area. They are able to order all other members of the UCA. They often work closely with High-Command, who value the experience and reliability of SLO's for handling more sensitive data and complicated tasks. They are given limited authority over enlisted-level UCM units, only having this authority while said units are participating in convoy security or other operations specifically involving the Logistics arm of the UCA. They may be ordered by members of the UCM ranked DvC or above. ''Communications Officers 'JCO- '''Similar to the JLO with a focus on communications. These members receive and transfer the thousands of various communications requests that take place daily. JCO's are stationed in low priority areas. They may be ordered by members of the UCM ranked EpU or above. '''CO- '''Standard communications officers promoted due to experience. They are stationed in larger outposts, bases, and other important areas, often stationed near members of High Command. They work closely with GRID Division in monitoring communications networks and maintaining comms security. They may be ordered by members of the UCM ranked EpU or above. ''Medical Officers '''JMO- '''Recent graduates of UCA medical. Traditionally they serve as doctors in the more secure New Union areas for members of the UCS. They have access to most of the conventional medicines and equipment of VICE without the additional combat responsibility, and will never be seen on the front lines. They may be ordered by members of the UCM ranked 02 or above. '''MO- '''Experienced doctors. MO's will be found stationed all across New Union territory. They rarely leave the VICE bay and may assist VICE in various research projects. A majority of the New Unions best doctors and surgeons compose members of the UCA Medical Officers. In times of severe emergency or triage, MO's may be called on to enter the field and provide assistance for the wounded, but this is extremely rare. They may be ordered by members of the UCM rank 01 or above. At this level, those with the aptitude may be approached with an offer to join the VICE division. '''SMO- '''These medical officers have been promoted to Senior Medical Officer for showing devout leadership qualities and exceptional performance as a doctor. Most SMO's boast a pre-war PhD, if not several. They often train VICE units and will head their own research projects. They may issue orders to MO's and JMO's, and occasionally have enlisted-level VICE units tasked to them. They may be ordered by members of the UCM ranked DvC or above. New Union Vanguard (NUV) Tasks: Vanguard consists primarily of the conscripted affiliates of the militia that was once called the Coalition, and occasionally receives new recruits from the settlements they defend. They are primarily a wildcard section of the New Union that is allowed to function around their own microcosmic ranking structure in relation to the UCM. Being a militia, even though they take on a pseudo-military ranking structure, the way that they operate is generally more disorganized than UCM. Their primary purpose is to be sent on recon operations in uncharted territory where UCM plan to operate in the future. Vanguard squadrons are overseen primarily by DvO's of the UCM. Next to the primary means of oversight, Judge division keeps an eye over this militia as it is more susceptible to treacherous behavior. The Vanguard is mostly not permitted to command any other New Union branches (UCM, UCS, UCA) however more often than not lower ranking units will follow their suggestions. A militant arm of the UCS that was previously established was later folded into the Vanguard command structure to streamline and simplify the chain of command. Ranks: '''Enlisted: Pvt- '''The rookies of the Vanguard consisting primarily of civilians with limited training and expertise. They are quite often seen operating at Vanguard outposts. They do not have any command privileges and since many of them come from harsh survivalist conditions, they tend to argue with each other. Arguing only persists when there is not any authority around however. Even 05's of the UCM are more organized than these folk. '''Spc- '''Once the rookies are a little less than rookies, they're assigned the rank of Specialist. Generally their word is taken with a little more grains of salt than those beneath them but they usually stick to listening and less to suggestions until they learn better. Though they outrank the Privates, they aren't permitted authority over them at this point and it's up to their relationships and personal interactions to determine whether they'll be cooperated with. '''Cpl- '''At the stage of Corporal, the rookies shed their inexperienced skin away and word is taken more seriously by those who succeed them. Though not considered an official officer yet, the Corporals are permitted the ability to instruct and order rookies beneath them without question unless a succeeding officer states otherwise. Corporals are generally more distinguished and respectable Vanguard troopers but that does not always make them great. '''Junior Officers: Sgt- '''When Vanguard troopers demonstrate proficiency in the field, they are granted the junior officer status and the rank of Sergeant. With this they are able to exercise authority on ranks lower than them and generally lead squads. The Sergeant is often deployed into front-line operations to keep lower ranking troops in check and lead movements. These troops are often even respected by UCM depending on their renown and history. Overall these men and woman are known to be better at handling a weapon than most and dealing with more difficult situations. They are certainly not anything like a traditional military sergeant however. '''Lt- '''Becoming a lieutenant is not an easy task, but when a sergeant demonstrates they are more than meets the eye and reach that rank, they are granted senior officer status. Lieutenants are responsible for receiving and organizing larger scale operations involving multiple sergeants and enlisted units. When it comes to a defensive role, the Lieutenant is usually less active. They still participate in battle and are generally more proficient than most when it comes to combat and tactics depending on their upbringing. They outrank and command all Vanguard troops lower than them. '''Senior Officers: Capt- '''The highest ranking fielded officer is the Captain. Their general operations only differ slightly from the Lieutenant, primarily the scale of operations they are involved in. They generally lead full squadrons of Vanguard when scouting areas for the UCM. The second most noticeable difference is that Captains hold credibility with the UCM and can command UCM units when permitted. '''Maj- '''Majors are the highest ranked senior-level officers in the Vanguard. They are rarely seen outside of main New Union or Vanguard bases, with few exceptions. At this level, a Vanguard officer is typically more strategically proficient. Some Vanguard Majors are granted command of UCM units up to the rank of 02, after completing a loyalty screening performed by a Judge unit. However, they can still be issued orders by the nearest commanding EpU. '''Commanding Officers: Co- '''Colonel, '''the second highest ranking officer of the Vanguard hierarchy is generally not fielded unless the situation is dire, or there is a large scale platoon to lead. This rank is responsible for coordinating the Vanguard assault efforts and managing each specialized class be it medical or recon. Over time these commanding officers were accepted by UCM jurisdiction and are often permitted to get involved with UCM directly when both Vanguard and UCM work in synergy. Vanguard colonels can command all lower-ranked Vanguard forces, as well as UCM units up to the rank of 01. Only Division Command-level officers of the UCM can issue orders to Vanguard Colonels. '''Gen- '''General Stolyarchuk was once the only Vanguard affiliate to hold this rank. When Stolyarchuk stepped down, James O'malley was temporarily promoted to General, going on to lead the majority of the Vanguard against the New Union in the battle of City 33. After the Second Schism, James Hudson was promoted to the rank of General and now leads the New Union Vanguard. He has been given several clearances and authorities, and only takes his own orders from select members of the New Union Command Council directly.